Not So Happily Ever After
by paintingskylines
Summary: Lilly has a hard life, her parents forced her to marry some snobby proper rich guy Derrik. She hates him, he hates her. Oliver has a hard life too though. He doesn't know Lilly was forced yo marry and thinks she never loved him.


"I do," I heard the words come out of my mouth. It was like I was in a  
horror movie and some evil sinister controlled my mind. I tried not to look  
into Derrik's eyes. I avoided them like I avoided a car in the street. What  
the hell is wrong with me?! I hate him. I know people say you can't 'hate'  
someone only strongly dislike them. Were they wrong or what? I just stood  
there looking at my parents all teary-eyed, my friends smiling, my family  
waving. Then I looked at the minister.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the minister  
smiled. "Derrik, you may now kiss the bride."  
I braced myself as I was forced to smile and let Derrik swoop  
me and kiss me. This was supposed to best day of your life, when you feel  
butterflies in your stomach. I felt butterflies but only because I was going  
to throw up and I was nervous of how much I screwed up my freaking life. This  
wasn't how you would think. I didn't just decide to do this. My parents did.

_ "Mom you said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.  
"Yeah honey I think you need to get married and I have just  
the guy for you," she squealed.  
"What? So you're basically forcing me to marry someone?" I  
squeaked.  
"Well I guess, but honey he is just so adorable, sensitive  
and rich," she swooned.  
"And if I don't marry him?" I asked.  
"Me and your father will disown you," she warned. "And  
you will have no support what so ever. Lil I just want what's best for you."  
"Okay can I meet him first though?" I asked.  
"Of course you can sweetie." _  
That was one of the worst days of my life next to this. The  
other one is when I actually had to meet Derrik Carnegie. Yeah, his  
great-great granddad is the famous one.  
_ "Derrik Carnegie," he shook my hand.  
"Lilly Truscott," I said.  
I looked him up and down. Perfectly cut hair. Marc Jacobs  
tailored dress shirt. Gucci shoes. YSL pants. Ralph Lauren tie. I looked at my  
muddy sneakers. Camouflage vest. Bermuda shorts. Limited Too shirt that had a  
monkey on it. And then I realized my hair had dirt in it and was really messy.  
My shoes and hair were dirty because Oliver and I were playing around in dirt.  
Hey! I know I'm 21 but I got to release my inner child.  
"Didn't have time to change into something decent for your  
date?" he asked.  
"Uh I don't dress up for dates. I was playing around with  
Ollie."  
"Ollie?" he chuckled.  
"Yeah my best friend, Oliver," I told him.  
"Well what do you do?"  
"I work at a recording studio with my friend's dad, what  
about you?"  
"Me," he asked laughing. "Lilly! My granddad was a  
billionaire! You think I need to work?"_

"_Um I guess not?" I raised my eyebrows. _

"_You guessed right," he smiled. "Did you get your nails done by Salon Bellezza?"_

"_No, but, hey, since we have to get married let's see what it's  
like to kiss," I said. And I leaned in. I pursed my lips and pressed them  
against his cold, cold lips. Uh oh… As Miley would say 'I've got a funny in  
my tummy.'  
"Uh I have to go to the bathroom," I half-lied. I had to go  
into the bathroom not to the bathroom. So I could puke. More than when I got  
Uncle Earl's piggy litter on me. I shuddered inside. Not something I really  
enjoy._

  
Two Months Ago With Our Donut

Oliver's POV

_With great pleasure we announce that on the 15th of May our beautiful and  
wonderful daughter, Lillian Anne Truscott will be getting married to her one  
true love Derrik Carnegie. The ceremony will be held at Wayfarer's Chapel.  
Please be at the ceremony at 10:00 AM. We would be honored for you to share  
this special day Lillian. The reception will be held at Carnegie Hall. A jet  
will arrive at 5:00 PM at our house. Please try your best not to be late.  
Cocktail attire.  
_  
Lilly is getting married?? My Lilly is getting married?? She's supposed to  
fall passionately in love with me. Not some rich kid whose great grandfather  
is like a legend. Lilly can't be getting married she just can't. I'll call  
her. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I grabbed the wireless phone from the coffee  
table and punched in Lilly's number.

"Lilly it's me Olive-"  
"Please leave a message after the beep!"  
Ugh! She can't be getting married! She just can't. You know what person, who  
happens to be reading thoughts, I love her! I've loved her ever since she  
held my hand for that damn crayon box.

"_Hi what's youw name?" a blonde girl asked a brunette boy. _

"_Oliber," he said. "What is yours?" _

"_Willy," she smiled. "Oooh nice crayons." _

"_Thanks, wanna play with me?" he asked. _

"_Yeah, I love Crayola," she beamed._

"_Only if you hold my hand," Oliver said holding out his hand._

_Lilly put her hand in his and made their fingers intertwine. _

"_Willy you're pwetty," he said. _

Why is this happening to me? Why?

Back With Lilly  
Lilly's POV  
I looked at the people smiling back at me as I smacked on a fake cheery  
smile. I saw Miley, Jake, Sarah, Joanie, Becca, Matt, Josh and Babe (I mean  
Gabe!) I looked for Ollie. He was nowhere! He wouldn't miss my wedding would  
he? He responded saying he would come. I blinked back tears. Why would he miss  
it? Why? Whatever I tried to tell myself, I told myself it doesn't matter.  
But I couldn't lie to myself. It does and I'm really ** that he forgot my  
wedding day. We went through with the whole shebang and I felt my cell phone  
vibrate. It was Oliver!  
_ Lilly,  
I'm sorry I missed it. Have a nice life with Derrik Carnegie.  
-Oliver Oscar Oken_


End file.
